Táctica y Estrategia
by MoonTL Uchiha
Summary: Porque por amor, somos capaz de cometer las mayores estupideces del mundo. Nos cegamos ante cualquiera otra posibilidad y tomamos las peores decisiones en los peores momentos. -Entonces es un Trato. -¿Estas segura? ¿No te importa su felicidad, se su pone que ambos son tus mejores amigos?-Tu necesitas mi ayuda y yo la tuya./ -Hmph, deberías darle la oportunidad a alguien mas...
1. Chapter 1

**TÁCTICA**** & ESTRATEGIA.**

**.**

**Porque por amor, somos capaz de cometer las mayores estupideces del mundo. Nos cegamos ante cualquiera otra posibilidad y tomamos las peores decisiones en los peores momentos. -Entonces es un Trato. -¿Estas segura? ¿No te importa su felicidad, se su pone que ambos son tus mejores amigos?-Tu necesitas mi ayuda y yo la tuya./ -Hmph, deberías darle la oportunidad a alguien mas.**

* * *

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama :D Pero este fic, sí. Así que queda prohibido tomar mis fic's y publicarlos en otras páginas sin mi permiso**.**

**.Bueno antes que nada, quizas a algunos se les hara famliar la Historia, (y no hablo de que a algunos nos ha pasado algo similar alguna vez :S )Me refiero a que esta historia ya la habia publicado antes, pero debido a la escuela, despues vaccaiones y de nuevo escuela, no me daba tiempo de subir nada, estaba en blanco..., por lo que la borre de mi cuenta . PERO decidí retomarla, es por eso que aqui esta. La he revisado nuevamente y aumentado uno que otras cosas, asi que espero que les guste :D**

**Asi que me gustaria saber que les parece ¿les gusta o no?**

**:S :D**

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

..

..

El viento mecía sus rosados cabellos, acariciando con ello su níveo rostro. El sol brillaba en esa hermosa mañana como todos los días, todos a su alrededor parecían felices, excepto ella. Tenía un nudo en su garganta, y esa insistente picazón en los ojos, que le anunciaba que en cualquier momento podría echar a llorar. Siempre era lo mismo, cada vez que lo veía con ella, en pocas palabras, todos los días- de lunes a viernes de siete de la mañana a dos de la tarde-. Se tendría que haber acostumbrado hace tiempo, pero no, no podía acostumbrarse a ello. No existía ninguna posibilidad en su mundo que aquello dejara de afectarle.

No es fácil ver a la persona que amas abrazando y besando a otra. Y es que ella era tan masoquista a veces que no podía evitar quedarse ahí parada como tonta mirando aquella escena que tanto daño le causaba. Por más que quería, no podía ignorarlo.

Lo amaba, estaba enamorada de él, su confidente, cómplice, y mejor amigo.

Desde aquel día que lo conoció, ese primer día, en el cuarto grado de primaria cuando él le tendió la mano y le sonrió, dándole la confianza que tanto necesitaba en aquel momento. Aun recordaba aquel día con total nitidez. Nunca podría olvidar esa calidez que sintió al verlo sonreír.

..

..

..

**FLAHS BACK.**

Se despedía de sus padres con una sonrisa, era su primer día en aquella nueva escuela. Se había transferido apenas hace dos semanas, por lo que no conocía a nadie _en aquella pequeña ciudad llamada Konoha. Esa era una razón por la cual los niños y las niñas le miraron a cada paso que daba, murmurando a sus espaldas sobre la "nueva". Ella simplemente caminaba con la mirada baja sin fijarse en los demás, tratando de ignorar sus comentarios. Llego al salón que le habían indicado, entro y se sentó al final de la primera fila, la cual estaba cerca de la ventana. Podía sentir aun todas esas miradas posarse en ella, poniéndola cada vez más nerviosa, a cada segundo que pasaba._

_Se había preparado desde un día antes para esta situación, sin embargo, al llegar el día no sabía cómo reaccionar. Quería hacer amigos, pero todos ahí se conocían, había estudiado años antes juntos, parecían conformes con sus amistades que no se molestaban en acercarse a ella. Dio un largo suspiro y miro al frente, sus hermosos jades poco a poco fueron paseando por todo el lugar. Podía observar a sus nuevos compañeros hablando de sus vacaciones con sus amigos, haciendo bromas tontas y riendo de ellas. El salón era diferente al de su antigua escuela, sin embargo no estaba tan mal. Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien._

_De pronto una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos miel se acercó a ella, mirándola fijamente. La pelirrosa pensó que quizás quería ser su amiga, por lo que le sonrió tímidamente._

_-Hola-. Saludo la pequeña ojijade al ver que la recién llegada no decía nada._

_-Muévete, ese es mi lugar-. Hablo por fin la castaña, mientras tronaba los dedos. Sin embargo la pelirrosa no se movió. Quizás era miedo o simplemente confusión que sintió en aquel momento-. ¡Que te muevas, ese lugar es mío!-. Replico la niña alzando la voz, perdiendo por completo la paciencia, apoyo sus manos con fuerza sobre el pupitre provocando que la ojijade saltara del susto._

_-Lo siento, no sabía que los lugares tenían dueño-. Susurro inocentemente con las mejillas teñidas de un rojo carmín, a causa de la vergüenza, era demasiado inocente para deducir lo que realmente sucedía. El silencio reino durante algunos segundos para que después el salón entero estallara de risas. La pequeña pelirrosa miro a su alrededor observando el circulo que había formado. La castaña frunció el ceño, esa pequeña pelo de chicle la estaba dejando en ridículo._

_-¿Con que quieres pelear?-. Reto la niña tomándola por el cuello de su blusa y alzándola un poco de su asiento._

_Sus ojos temblaron ante la amenaza de aquella niña. No sabía qué hacer para salir de aquel lio. Ella simplemente quería hacer amigos, no quería buscar enemigos._

_-No-. Susurro la pelirrosa levantándose rápidamente del asiento, para cederlo. Sin embargo la paciencia de la castaña se había acabado. Alzo las manos y empujo a Sakura. Esta se fue de espaldas, cayendo al piso, sin embargo el golpe no le dolió, había caído encima de un pequeño pelinegro que pasaba por ahí._

_Sakura se levantó rápidamente. Tayuyá trago grueso._

_-Lo siento-. Se disculparon ambas chicas al mismo tiempo. La mirada que tenía aquel chico asía que la sangre se helara. El pelinegro se levantó sin decir nada y siguió caminando._

_-¡Eres torpe!-. Grito la castaña, tomando a la pelirrosa nuevamente por el cuello de su uniforme-. ¡Me hiciste quedar en ridículo!_

_-Déjala en paz Tayuyá-. La nombrada se detuvo y miro a la recién llegada. Una pequeña de cabellos dorados y ojos celestes. Tenía las manos en las caderas y miraba desafiante a la castaña, quien automáticamente soltó a la pelirrosa._

_-No interfieras Yamanaka-. Bufo tayuyá cruzándose de brazos. Iba a decir algo más cuando escucho la puerta del salón abrirse y entonces todos corrieron a sus lugares. Tayuyá hizo lo mismo, no sin antes amenazar nuevamente a la pequeña-. Esto no se quedara así, tonta._

_._

_._

_Como en todo inicio de curso, cada uno fue presentándose, hablando sobre lo que les gusta y lo que no. no había empezado por ningún orden en especial, era pura voluntad. Ella quería levantar la mano y pasar, pero aún no se sentía tan segura para hacerlo, y menos cuando la mirada de tayuyá se posaba en ella, amenazante, para después girarse y reírse con sus amigas. No estaba segura, pero parecía una niña que no amenazaba en vano, y sabía que tarde o temprano se vengaría de ella. Sabía que algo tramaba._

_El salón fue quedándose, poco a poco sin voluntarios, podía sentir que pronto le tocaría. Visualizo aquel tramo del pasillo entre los pupitres que debía recorrer para llegar al frente, le empezaba a parecer demasiado largo y menos tentador. ¿Por qué no, simplemente, podía presentarse desde su lugar?_

_-Mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka-. Se presentó la pequeña, aquella niña que la defendiera hace un momento. Parecía una persona agradable, debía agradecerle por haberla ayudado-. Me gusta jugar a las muñecas y jugar con mis amigas, pero sobre todo jugar a los desfiles de moda. No me gusta hacer tarea._

_Ino miro a la profesora dándole entender que ya había acabado. La profesora asintió y la invito a sentarse, y mientras lo hacía, los alumnos le aplaudían._

_-Muy bien veo que ya no tenemos voluntarios-. Dijo la profesora, mientras inspeccionaba el salón._

_Sentía que su corazoncito se detendría en cualquier momento, solo unos más si no es que ahora, y sería su turno. Tarde o temprano debía pasar._

_Uno más y será mi turno, se dijo al mirar al frente y ver a aquel niño que hace solo unos momentos estaba sentado junto a ella._

_-Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke-. Se presentó el pequeño, un niño de rebeldes cabellos azabaches al igual que su mirada. Tenía las manos metidas en sus bolsillos y parecía fastidiado. Era el mismo pelinegro que había amortiguado su caída. Se sentía tan apenada por eso._

_Dejo de prestarle atención para pensar en lo que diría al pasar al frente. Trataba de memorizar cada palabra para no confundirse y hacer el ridículo. Estuvo por unos segundos así hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar a sus compañeros aplaudirle al pequeño azabache, sobre todo las niñas que le aplaudían sin mencionar que murmuraban lo lindo que era ese pequeño._

_-¿Haber, quien aún no ha pasado?- pregunto la profesora mirando a los niños de manera pensativa. La ojijade alzo la mirada y entonces vio que la maestra apuntaba a su dirección-. ¿Tú, porque no pasas al frente?-. Pregunto la maestra con una sonrisa para darle confianza._

_La pelirrosa asintió lentamente y se levantó de su asiento algo temerosa para después empezar a caminar lentamente por aquel pasillo entre los pupitres. No era nuevo que a cada paso que daba la miraran y murmuraran._

_-Ya viste su cabello, ese rosa la hace ver ñoña-. Comento Tayuyá en el momento en que pasaba junto a su pupitre-. Es ridículo_

_Finalmente llego adelante y giro lentamente para quedar de frente a todos. Sentía que el piso temblaba bajo sus pies, y aquellas miradas la atraviesan hasta su interior._

_-Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura-. Dijo en un murmuro silenciando con ello los murmullos del salón-. Me gustan muchas cosas, como jugar a las muñecas y al té y también adoro leer, y en realidad no hay algo que no me guste-. Concluyo la pequeña._

_-Muy bien Sakura-. La felicito la profesora, dándole una palmadita en la espalda, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Algunos le aplaudieron, otros simplemente la observaban, y en entre ellos, tayuyá._

_Después de eso, Sakura se dirigió a su asiento con una sonrisa en el rostro. Todo paso rápido, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, alguien la había hecho tropezar. Trato de no perder el equilibrio, pero fue en vano. Cayó hacia adelante, rápidamente metió las manos para evitar golpearse el rostro, de un momento a otro se encontraba en el piso. Las risas no se hicieron espera, y cuando creyó que esto no podía empeorar escucho los murmullos de sus compañeros aumentar y los bochornosos comentarios sobre su tierno short de ositos rosas. Giro su vista lentamente y miro su falda, la cual se había alzado, dejando ver más de la cuenta. Alzo la vista, con el rostro sonrojado de vergüenza y vio a todos reírse en su cara, llamándola tonta y torpe._

_-Tonta-. Le llamo Tayuyá, sin parar de reír. Sin duda había sido ella, de eso estaba segura… y no se equivocó-. Te dije que me las pagarías-. Susurro la pequeña castaña._

_Miro al otro lado y no podía ver más que la risa de los demás, a excepción de uno. Ese niño de cabellos azabaches quien le miraba ¿enojado? Si, sin duda lo estaba, y no lo culpaba. Después de todo ella lo había hecho caer y ahora de seguro pensaba que se lo tenía merecido._

_Su vista se nublo, no podría retener más su lágrimas, que empezaron a rodar poco a poco por sus mejillas. Y entonces miro al frente, solo quería salir corriendo, pero no lo hizo. ¿Por qué? Porque ahí estaba el, con la mano tendida hacia ella y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Sus jades se toparon con aquellos hermosos ojos azules, cálidos, llenos de alegría y vida. Las carcajadas se detuvieron y el salón quedo en un silencio sepulcral. Dudo un momento en si debía o no tomar su mano, al final lo hizo._

_-¿Estás bien, Sakura chan?-. Pregunto el pequeño sin dejar de sonreírle._

_Después de aquello apenas escucho a la profesora que le preguntaba si se encontraba bien, estaba en shock. El pequeño paso al frente con la misma sonrisa en el rostro, sin inmutarse ante la mirada de sus compañeros y sobre todo la de tayuyá, que le reprochaba haberla ayudado. Llego al frente y sonrió aún más._

_Sakura lo siguió con la mirada, impactándose cada vez por la sonrisa del chico. Ningún tonto comentario le arrebataba aquella alegría que irradiaba en sus hermosos ojos._

_-Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y me gusta mucho el ramen…_

**.FIN DEL FLAHS BACK.**

**.**

**.**

Uzumaki Naruto. Aquel rubio de hermosos ojos azules y aquella sonrisa zorruna y juguetona que siempre mostraba ante cualquiera situación que se le presentara. Después de aquello no había día que Sakura no pasara tiempo con él. Aunque al principio ella lo había rechazado por completo, sabía que aquel rubio la haría cometer cualquier tipo de estupidez, y todo por él.

Suspiro lentamente y camino fuera de la sombra de aquel árbol.

Se convertía en una costumbre encontrarse en aquella circunstancia, a punto de romper a llorar por las malditas hormonas y cambios. Maldito crecimiento.

Recordaba esos días en su infancia cuando las cosas iban mejor que ahora, cuando apenas era una niña de ocho años y se divertía jugando en compañía de su rubio amigo.

Siempre jugaban juntos y la pasaban súper bien. Había días buenos como malos, como cuando Uchiha Sasuke la molestaba diciéndole que era fastidiosa y molesta, con su irritante mirada y su fría aura, que para algunas chicas le era increíble y enigmático, para ella no. Nada se comparaba con la sonrisa y la calidez del rubio. No es que, Sasuke, fuera malo, simplemente él era así y simplemente ellos dos no congeniaban en nada. Ella era dulce y el amargo.

A pesar de eso, siempre intento llevarse con él, porque sabía que aquello haría feliz a Naruto, sin embargo no funcionaba. A veces pensaba que le odiaba por aquel día que accidentalmente provoco que se cayera por culpa de tayuyá. Por "suerte" para la pelirrosa, cuando terminaron la primaria, él se cambió de casa y ciudad y no supo nada de él desde entonces. Solo eran Naruto y ella, y eso estaba bien. Sin embargo el destino no jugaba a su favor…

Ambos se querían sin embargo, este no era el tipo de cariño que a ella le gustaría.

7 años después..

Él era todo lo que pedía, pero no podía tener ¿Por qué? Porque él estaba enamorado de una de sus mejores amigas, Hinata Hyuga, y su amor era mutuo.

Si tan solo ese día no la hubiera conocido, y al instante no le hubiera parecido una chica encantadora...

Si tan solo no fuera su amiga… pero era inevitable no serlo...

**.FLAHS BACK.**

_-Disculpa, podrías decirme donde se encuentra el salón de matemáticas-. Murmuró cierta chica peli azul, mientras jugaba con sus dedos, claro signo de nerviosismo._

_-Si-. Sonrió Sakura, dándole confianza-, al parecer seremos compañeras de clase. Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura_

_-Me llamo Hyuuga Hinata-. Tartamudeo la ojo perla_

**.FIN FLASH BACK.**

Si tan solo no se la hubiera presentado, jamás habría pasado. Aunque claro algún día se iban a conocer…

**Flash Back**

_-¡Sakura chan!-. Grito a lo lejos, un cierto chico de melena rubia, quien corría a toda velocidad hasta la recién nombrada._

_-Naruto, no tienes por qué gritar tanto._

_-Lo lamento-. Se disculpó el Ojiazul, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a su mejor amiga-. Es que me emociona verte de nuevo, han sido unas largas vacaciones sin ti._

_-mentiroso, nos vimos casi todos los días_

_-Tú misma lo has dicho… casi-. Bromeo Naruto, a lo que la chica sonrió. Definitivamente ella también lo había extrañado y le emocionaba saber que el también._

_-Oh casi lo olvido-. Se disculpó Sakura, al recordar que no estaban solo-. Ella es Hinata, Hinata él es mi amigo Naruto-. Los presento, con una sincera sonrisa de disculpas._

_Naruto miro a la chica que se encontraba a un lado de Sakura. La peli azul enrojeció cuando el rubio le miro a los ojos con una cálida sonrisa._

_-Mucho gusto-. Dijo Naruto, extendiendo su mano hacia ella, ella imito su gesto con cierta inseguridad. Sus miradas se cruzaron, azul con ese morado pálido de sus ojos. La chica se sonrojo aun mas, al unir sus manos con las del rubio._

_Sakura simplemente observaba sintiéndose extraña por lo que presenciaba. No estaba segura de que era exactamente, o más bien no quería admitirlo, solo sabía que no le gustaría para nada. Carraspeo un par de vece para llamar la atención de ambos amigos, quienes al darse cuenta de la situación se soltaron rápidamente._

_-Lo siento-. Se disculpó Naruto sonriendo como idiota, mientras hinata le sonreía tiernamente._

_Se había enamorado…_

_._

_._

_._

**_¿reviews?_**


	2. Coincidencia

**TÁCTICA**** & ESTRATEGIA.**

**.**

**Porque por amor, somos capaz de cometer las mayores estupideces del mundo. Nos cegamos ante cualquiera otra posibilidad y tomamos las peores decisiones en los peores momentos. -Entonces es un Trato. -¿Estas segura? ¿No te importa su felicidad, se su pone que ambos son tus mejores amigos?-Tu necesitas mi ayuda y yo la tuya./ -Hmph, deberías darle la oportunidad a alguien mas.**

**.**

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama :D Pero este fic, sí. Así que queda prohibido tomar mis fic's y publicarlos en otras páginas sin mi permiso**.**

**Hola chicas! Disculpen la demora, estoy terminando una intensa semana de examenes y proyectos, he sobrevivido en la batalla para un ultimo, el lunes y es el mas complicado .-. Ennn fiiin! :D**

**En fin! Gracias por sus reviews, y sus vistos :) espero que la historia les agrade :)**

**Mikoto Namikaze: Me encante que te encante la Historia, y espero te siga gustando :)**

**aRiElLa 95: Gracias! esta vez regrese y para continuarla :)**

**Guest: Aqui esta la conti, espero la disfrutes. **

**Gracias: :D**

* * *

Siendo sincera ella parecía ser la chica perfecta para él. Bonita, atenta, tímida y entre otras cualidades que eran casi opuestas a la de su amigo. Sus presentimientos se hicieron reales a partir d ese día. Podía sentir como lo perdía poco a poco. Desde aquel momento sentía que Naruto pasaba más tiempo con Hinata, que con ella. Intentaba que no le importase demasiado, pero ¿a quién engañaba? Le importaba más de la cuenta. Y entonces recordó las palabras que le dijera Ino hace unos días.

.

_.Flahs Back_

_Ese día Sakura estaba sentada sola en el patio de la escuela, con los ojos llorosos y las mejillas sonrosadas por el llanto... Se sentía frustrada, la situación se le escapaba de las manos. Estaba perdiendo a su mejor amigo. Sus sospechas poco a poco indicaban que el asunto era real._

_-Sakura, está mal que sufras-. Le aconsejaba la rubia, intentado tranquilizar sus incontrolables sollozos-. Si en verdad lo quieres ve y dile lo que sientes de una buena vez, nada ganas con ponerte a llorar._

_-Pero Ino… ¿Qué pasa si él no me quiere? Si yo no le gusto como el a mí-. Gimoteaba la pelirrosa, tallándose los ojos para que las lágrimas quiero perderlo_

_- Nunca sabrás si tienes una oportunidad o no, si no le dices. Y si no te quiere… ya llegara otro_

_-Eso lo dices porque eres tú… eres bonita, y a pesar de que a veces eres gruñona, le gustas a la mayoría de los chicos_

_-Tú también eres bonita e inteligente, vamos sécate esas lagrimas Sakura._

_Al día siguiente se levando temprano, se arregló el cabello en una coleta de lado y se colocó su uniforme, tal como Ino le había aconsejado. El día paso normal hasta la hora del receso, la cual había decidido para declararse. Se encontraban debajo de aquel árbol, que había sido su favorito desde hace algún tiempo. Era muy especial para ella, pues era solo de ellos dos, Hinata jamás había ido ahí._

_Y entonces ahí estaba ella, solamente con él. Podía sentir que en cualquier momento su corazón se saldría de su pecho, sin embargo ninguna palabra salía de su boca. Había pensado en aquel momento que por fin había llegado._

_-Sakura… Hay algo que quiero decirte-. Dijo Naruto, rompiendo con aquel silencio que se había formado. Sakura trato de controlar su nerviosismo, Naruto se veía algo serio._

_-¿Enserio…?-. Tartamudeo la pelirrosa, sonriendo con cierto nerviosismo-, yo también._

_-Dime_

_-No, tu primero-. Insistió la Ojijade, con la esperanza de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos._

_-¿Segura?-. Pregunto el rubio, a lo que la pelirrosa simplemente asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hubo una breve pausa antes de que su rubio amigo empezara a hablar_

_-Bueno, esto no es fácil para mi… eres mi mejor amiga y sé que la confianza existe… es solo que… es la primera vez que me siento de esta manera… y es un poco penoso decirlo_

_-Naruto…_

_-… desde hace algunos días he estado sintiéndome extraño, cuando estoy contigo y…-. No pudo evitar que su corazón brincara de emoción, y tan pronto como esa sensación llego, se esfumo, al escuchar la última palabra de su amigo-…. con Hinata_

_-¿A qué te refieres?-. Cuestiono al instante la pelirrosa. No estaba segura de haber escuchado bien._

_-Pues veraz… desde que la conocí me pareció una niña muy linda, tierna y simpática-. Explico Naruto, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la vista perdida en algún punto en el cielo. Sakura le miraba estupefacta, conocía esos gestos y sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder-. Me gusta platicar con ella, es diferente cuanto hablo con ella y me observa atentamente…_

_-¿te gusta Hinata?-. Interrumpió la chica, bajando la mirada. Sus cabellos rosados cubrían parte de su rostro mientras esperaba la respuesta de su amigo. Apretó los ojos ante la evidente respuesta que escapo de los labios de su rubio amigo._

_-Sí, y mucho-. Admitió Naruto-. Es por eso que necesito tu ayuda, quiero acercarme más…_

_Dejo de escucharlo, no hacía falta. Sabía justamente lo que el rubio decía sobre Hinata. Cada palabra era una puñalada a su corazón._

_-¿Sakura chan, te encuentras bien?-. Pregunto preocupado al ver que no le miraba. Por inercia la mirada de la chica se topó con la de él. Naruto se preocupó aún más al ver la cristalina mirada de ella._

_Tenía que decirle, tenía que explicarle lo que sentía por él. Era el momento, pero su cobardía no lo entendía. Y fue entonces cuando las palabras salieron de sus labios, sin repararse a pensar en lo que dijo y por qué lo dijo…_

_-Si… te ayudare Naruto-. Susurro la chica, mirándolo al instante con una enorme sonrisa falsa en el rostro._

_-¡¿Enserio?!-. Pregunto Naruto sorprendido y emocionado. Sin duda estaba confundido. Hace unos segundos parecía que la pelirrosa rompería a llorar y ahora le sonreía._

_-Hai_

_-¡Gracias Sakura, te quiero, eres la mejor amiga del mundo!-. Agradeció el rubio mientras la abrazaba. La pelirrosa no pudo evitar sonrojarse, a pesar de todo lo quería, aunque sabía perfectamente que si lo ayudaba jamás lo tendría. Aunque aún quedaba una esperanza. Quizás Hinata podría rechazarlo… y entonces, solo entonces podría tener una oportunidad._

_- Y bien ¿Qué querías decirme?-. Interrogo el rubio, rompiendo con el abrazo._

_-Aaahh que… en la cafetería de nuevo hay ramen como platillo especial-. Mintió, mientras sonreía nuevamente. Los ojos del rubio se iluminaron nuevamente, con un brillo diferente._

_-¿Enserio?-. Pregunto el rubio sorprendido, a lo que la chica asintió. De un momento el rubio tomo la mano de la chica y la jalo para que se levantara-. ¡Que increíble, Vamos Sakura chan!-. Dijo aún más emocionado._

_-¡BAKA!-. Grito la pelirrosa, al ser arrastrada por el chico. Cualquiera que los viera en aquella situación, creerían que eran algo más que amigos. Sin embargo no era así._

_.Fin del Flash Back_

**.**

Después de aquello la pelirrosa ayudo al rubio a acercarse aún más a Hinata. Esas citas de amigos se convertían en algo más entre Hinata y Naruto y al final sentía que ella terminaba sobrando. Cada vez era remplazada por Hinata. Aquellos momento en el descanso, cuando Naruto y Sakura platicaban tranquilamente, y la pelirrosa fingía importarle todo lo que decía su amigo sobre lo grandiosa y talentosa que era Hinata. Esas palabras solo le provocaban sentirse peor con ella misma.

Decidió que era mejor ya no pasar tanto tiempo con él, por lo que a veces prefería quedarse en el salón a estudiar, o ir todo el receso a la cafetería y comer lentamente.

Y entonces, todo sucedió aquel día que la pelirrosa se ausento a la escuela. Tenía treinta y nueve grados de temperatura, por lo que no pudo asistir. Recordaba estar en su casa descansando cómodamente, cuando llego Naruto para informarle las buenas nuevas, Hinata y el ya eran Novios.

Una semana después se encontraba observando el espectáculo que le ofrecían su amigo, baja aquel árbol, que hace poco solo era de ellos dos. Una pelea a de labios y cosquillas era lo que presenciaba. Lo que se preguntaba es ¿Por qué seguía ahí observando? Si bien era masoquista, de eso no había duda. Debió empezarse a alejar desde un principio, pero le fue imposible. Naruto era su mejor amigo desde que estaba en cuarto grado de primaria.

Parecía tan lejano aquel momento en el que solo era él y ella, comiendo juntos como de costumbre, hasta que llegaba Hinata. No podía odiarla, después de todo era una gran chica. Bonita, de cabellos negros azulado, ojos perlados y una figura envidiable, para algunas chicas, por la delantera con la que contaba.

-Basta Naruto kun-. Pedía la ojiperla, su suave risa se escuchaba entre cada beso que el nombrado le robaba. Estaba tirada en aquel verde césped, con los cabellos negros esparcidos y el rostro sonrojado a no más poder.

La pelirrosa no podía evitar sentirse mal, jamás seria como ella. Sakura no se consideraba una chica linda. A veces solía ser poco femenina, comparándose con Hinata, ella solía reírse carcajadas y ser algo violenta con Naruto. No le molestaba ser así, hasta que veía a Hinata, y entonces pensaba en los gustos de su rubio amigo. Se deprimía al pensar que ella no entraba en esa categoría y que Naruto jamás la consideraría bonita.

-No hasta que digas que me quieres. Yo te quiero Hinata ¿y tú?-. Insistía el rubio, quien se encontraba arriba de la chica. Sus azules ojos brillaban y bailaban de emoción.

La chica se sonrojo aún más.

Pero para la pelirrosa no era lo mismo. De nuevo aquella insistente picazón y el corazón quebrándose, convirtiéndose en polvo. Se levantó del césped decidida a irse, después de todo, su único lugar especial había sido invadido. Y ella al final sobraba en aquel lugar. Ni Naruto ni Hinata notaron su ausencia, ellos seguían en su burbuja.

Y ahí iba ella, con el corazón destrozado y los ojos nublados, caminando sola por los pasillos, como si fueran los primeros días de clase en la primaria, en los que no conocían a nadie y andaba sola, derramando lágrimas.

Entro a los pasillos del instituto y siguió caminando hasta encontrar el primer baño para poder entrar al primer cubículo que encontró vacío, y fue entonces que rompió a llorar. Las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus jades y pequeños sollozos se escapaban de sus labios rosados.

¿Cuánto tiempo más pasaría para que dejara de importarle el que él estuviera con otra? ¿Qué tendría que hacer para entender que lo de ellos jamás podía suceder?

_Por favor Sakura_, se decía, _ya estás en tu último año de preparatoria, Madura. No seas infantil._

Recargo su frente sobre la helada pared de aquel baño, calmando con ello sus incontrolables sollozos que se convertían en llanto. Después de un rato logro calmarse, salió del cubículo, no sin antes cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie, detestaba que le miraran en sus momentos de debilidad. Se miró en el espejo, desconociendo por completo aquel reflejo. Esa no era ella, hace mucho que había dejado de sonreír. Miro sus ojos, algo hinchados por el llanto.

Abrió el grifo y dejo correr un poco el agua, para después tomarla en sus manos y lavarse el rostro. Dejo que se secara un poco. Con las manos aliso su cabello y salió del baño. Camino por los solitarios pasillos hasta llegar a su salón. Suspiro antes de entrar y sonrió falsamente.

-¡¿Sakura chan, dónde estabas?!-. Pregunto, un preocupado ojiazul, al verla entrar.

-Ah… es que tenía que ir a la biblioteca por un libro, pero no había-. Mintió, mientras tomaba su asiento, evitando la mirada de su amigo.

-Cada vez mientes peor-. Susurro su compañera de asiento y mejor amiga. Una chica de cabellos dorados y Ojos celestes-. ¿Ahora qué fue lo que paso?

-Lo de siempre… cada vez es más difícil-. Musito la pelirrosa, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia donde se encontraba su amigo con la ojiperla. Sakura regreso su mirada a Ino y trato de sonreírle.

El silencio se formó entre las dos amigas. Ino casi comprendía su sentir de su amiga. Estaba consciente de lo enamorada, que decía estar Sakura, de Naruto. Pero para Ino las cosas no eran así, ella creía, más bien, aseguraba, de que Sakura solo estaba confundida.

-No tiene por qué serlo-. Dijo la rubia, mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de la pelirrosa, dándole consuelo-. Sakura, él no es el único chico en la escuela… tendrías que conocer a alguien más e intentar salir con uno de ellos, veraz que…

-No es tan fácil Ino-. Interrumpió Sakura, alzando la voz, al mismo tiempo que la miraba con los ojos cristalizados, a punto de romper a llorar nuevamente.

-Haruno, Yamanaka-. Las llamaron, ambas chicas miraron al frente y observaron a su profesor. ¿En qué momento había entrado?-. ¿Quisieran compartir algo con el resto de la clase?

-No Sensei-. Negaron ambas rápidamente

-Entonces será mejor que guarden silencio-. Pidió el profesor mientras regresaba su vista al pizarrón, para seguir escribiendo.

El resto del día pasó rápidamente para la pelirrosa, quien había estado perdida en sus pensamientos. La hora de salida había llegado como todos los días, después de la escuela, Naruto llevaría a Sakura a casa.

No es que a ella le encantara la idea de viajar con la pareja de tortolos, simplemente no tenía opción. Ella siempre se negaba, prefería ir en el autobús, antes de que ir en aquel coche. Todo el camino se la pasaba jugando, y en los altos se besaban y eso siempre era doloroso para ella. Por suerte tenía un plan, y solo esperaba que funcionara. Correría si fuera necesario. Necesitaba un respiro, era suficiente por hoy, no sabía si podía tolerar verlos juntos una vez más por hoy.

Al sonar el timbre se levantó, tomo sus cosas rápidamente y espero impacientemente 5 segundos a que saliera el maestro saliera. Cuando lo hizo camino rápidamente hasta la puerta del salón para después salir corriendo, antes de que los pasillos empezaran a llenarse. Tenía que perderse entre los alumnos.

Algunos les tapaban el paso, y ella los golpeaba sin querer a uno que otro, recibiendo protestas y uno que otro improperio.

-¡Lo siento!-. Se disculpó, sin dejar de correr, volteando para mirar a la persona que había golpeado hace un momento, quien le hacia una señal para nada amable.

Frunció el ceño, quien se creía esa tipa. Sakura trato de devolvérsela, sin embargo la suerte no era su amiga.

Solo pudo sentir que volaba y el impacto al caer. Apenas y pudo meter las manos para no golpearse el rostro. Quedo completamente tirada en el piso, y por un momento el tiempo se detuvo. Sintió las miradas de todos aquellos que pasaban en aquel momento, sobre ella y sus risas. _Torpe_, se susurró. Giro un poco el rostro para ver con lo que había tropezado.

El pobre chico que se había detenido e hincado a atar sus agujetas, había terminado en el piso también. Se levantaba despreocupadamente, recogiendo un par de papeles que había tirado durante el impacto. La pelirrosa se irrito al ver que ni siquiera notara que por "su culpa" ella estaba en el piso haciendo el ridículo.

-¡Fíjate por donde vas, Baka!-. Grito enojada, aun en el piso. El chico ni siquiera se inmuto, ni siquiera la miro.

-Vaya, no has cambiado nada-. Dijo el chico, mientras terminaba de levantar sus papeles, para después reincorporarse por completo. La pelirrosa se sintió pequeña a su lado, era más alto que ella, aunque claro, cualquiera lo seria, pues ella aún seguía en el piso.

El chico sonrió torcidamente, irritando más a la pelirrosa. De pronto sintió algo extraño

-¿Te conozco? -. Pregunto encarnando una rosada ceja, a lo que el chico le imito. Lo miro por un momento, aquella mirada arrogante, esos ojos azabaches al igual que su cabello y esa sonrisa presumida, y torcida…. Lo conocía… aunque era imposible… pero quien más…-. Un momento… tu, de nuevo aquí.

-veo que aun te gusta mostrar más de la cuenta Haruno-. Bromeo el moreno, mientras le extendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella miro su mano y frunció el ceño.

Su día no podía ir peor…

.

.

.

**Reviews**


	3. Capitulo 3

**TÁCTICA**** & ESTRATEGIA.**

**.****Disculpen la demora, tuve un pequeño gran inconveniente con mi computadora. Iba navegando tranquilamente cuando un anuncio me bloqueo todo! era un anuncio de la "policía" supuesta mente por descargar música, software o imágenes, cuando no había hecho nada de eso. me asusto mucho porque no podía salir de ahi, reinicie, la apague desconectando el cable sin esperar que se apagara, la inicie y mi pantalla estaba de lado. La verdad fue desesperante, porque al momento que lees ese archivo parece tan real, que te preguntas, en que momento lo hice. Por suerte estaba mi primo,lo llame y me dijo que era un $&/% virus de gusano (gomen), y eso d que era la policía era un fraude. Lo peor, es que no se podia quita, y la unica solucion era resetear la computadora... y asi tuvo que ser. Perdí archivos, imágenes, y el capitulo, por suerte tenia una copia en mi usb pero no estaba editado.**

**En fin... aquí les dejo la continuación, espero sea de su agrado :D**

.

.

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama :D Pero este fic, sí. Así que queda prohibido tomar mis fic's y publicarlos en otras páginas sin mi permiso**.**

* * *

_Su día no podía ir peor…_

Sentía sus puños temblar, quería golpear a alguien y Naruto no había sido la excepción, sin embargo no podía dejarle los dos ojos hinchados en un mismo día. _Estúpido_, refunfuñaba en su mente. ¿Por qué Kami-sama? ¿Porque parecía que todo el mundo quería hacerle la vida imposible? Ok, quizás era demasiado dramática, pero así lo sentía.

-Eso no me lo esperaba. Ha regresado, Saku chan-. Comento Naruto, mientras se detenía en uno de los altos, del semáforo.

-Estupendo-. Respondió Sakura con la emoción más falsa del mundo. Naruto la miro por el retrovisor con una sonrisa zorruna, ella simplemente le sonrió.

Al final su plan había fracasado y termino por irse, como todos los días, con la parejita del momento. Por suerte Naruto estaba tan emocionado hablando sobre el regreso de su mejor amigo, que no hubo momentos tan acaramelados entre ellos. Tenía que agradecerle algún día al azabache por ello. Aunque claro, también tendría que golpearlo, porque si no fuera por él, ella estaría en otro lado.

Si tan solo lo hubiera reconocido al instante, ella hubiera escapado. Aunque claro, se tuvo la culpa por quedarse ahi parada como idiota discutiendo.

_-¡Eres un pervertido!-. Se defendió, mientras se levantaba con la frente en alto, miro a su alrededor y se sonrojo por la vergüenza que estaba pasando. Algunos chicos aún estaban ahí parados, viendo el espectáculo, y más que eso, los shorts rosa de la pelirosa. La chica bufo molesta y para desgracia de los chicos se acomodó su uniforme, a lo cual, ellos, gimieron un terrible no._

_-Diría que tú lo eres-. Contraataco el chico, mientras observaba a los demás chicos alejarse con un aura depresiva -. Deberías dejar de estarte tropezando todo el tiempo y dejar de pervertirles la mente a los demás. _

_-¡Tu!-. Lo señalo acusatoriamente, con el rostro sonrojado por su comentario. Sabía a lo que se refería el azabache. Jamás dejaría de fastidiarla por aquel accidente que había tenido en la primaria. El chico encarno una ceja en espera de lo que diría Sakura. El ceño de la pelirosa temblaba -, lo hiciste a propósito-. Grito irritada, al ver la sonrisa triunfante del azabache._

_-No intentes culparme SA KU RA. Tú eres la que andaba corriendo por los pasillos_

_- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-. Pregunto Sakura, cambiando drásticamente de tema-. _

_-vaya, la adolescencia te sentó más molesta. _

_-Hmph… tonto… -. Farfullo la pelirosa cruzándose de brazos, mientras negaba con la cabeza repetidas veces.- no sé qué hago aquí, hablando contigo. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer._

_-¿Cómo huir?_

_-¡Yo no estoy huyendo, no tengo porque hacerlo!-. Grito Sakura, haciendo que los que pasaran se detuvieran a mirarla._

_-¿Entonces porque corrías? _

_Porque no quiero verlos juntos. Pensó la chica, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban sin darse cuenta, se sentía demasiado sensible en aquel momento. Sasuke se alarmo y decidió no decir nada más por un tiempo._

_-¿teme?-. Sasuke alzo la mirada al escuchar esa chillona voz, volteo la vista y vio al rubio acercase a toda prisa con una sonrisa de estúpido en el rostro. Regreso la vista a la pelirosa y vi como desaparecía la enorme tristeza que viera hace unos momentos en sus jades. Sin embargo tan pronto como estos brillaron se apagaron nuevamente. Sasuke miro nuevamente por donde venía el rubio. Y no había que ser un genio para entender aquello._

_Naruto venia corriendo arrastrando a una chica de cabello azulado, tomándole la mano. No era idiota, sin embargo guardo silencio. _

_-¿teme?-. repitio naruto, cuando estuvo justo entre la pelirrosa y el azabache._

_-Dobe-. dijo a modo de saludo._

_-Sasuke teme-. Grito el rubio, emocionado al ver a su amigo. Le era difícil creer que en realidad era el a quien veía- ¿Qué haces aquí usurantonkachi? creíamos que no regresarías. _

_-Dobe, estás haciendo el ridículo-. bufo._

_-¡Oh Hinata,! -. Dijo el rubio, tomando la mano de la chica para acercarla más-, mira te quiero presentar al teme Sasuke, Sasuke ella es mi novia, Hinata_

_-Mucho Gustos Sasuke- san -. Saludo Hinata un tanto apenada. Ella siempre había sido tan penosa a la hora de conocer gente._

_-Hummm… ¿enserio?-. Pregunto Sasuke encarnando una ceja, para después suspirar. La chica le parecía ser todo lo contrario lo que era su amigo, lo acababa de llamar Sasuke san-. ¿Cuánto te ha pagado Naruto?_

_-¿Eh?-. La ojiperla parpadeo un par de veces, sonrojada por el comentario del Uchiha. _

_-¡Dobe! Hinata y yo nos queremos mucho._

_Aquellas palabras no fue más que otro duro golpe para la pelirosa. No podía evitar sentir aquel nudo en la garganta cada vez que recordaba las palabras de su rubio amigo._

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¿entonces, que dices Sakura chan?-. Pregunto Naruto, sacándola de sus pensamientos

-¿ehh? Que decías confundida, no había escuchado ninguna palabra.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura chan?-. Pregunto el rubio preocupado, mientras se detenía en la entrada de la casa de la pelirosa.

-Sí, perfectamente-. Asintió la pelirosa, sonriéndole nuevamente, abrió la puerta y salió-. Gracias por traerme, hasta mañana, Hianta, naruto.

-¡Hasta mañana Sakura chan!-. Grito el rubio

.

.

.

Había llegado antes de lo normal, ya que Naruto no había pasado por su novia, por lo que eso la tuvo tranquila por un momento. Hasta que llegaron a la escuela, y él se quedó esperándola en la entrada. Extrañaba esos días en los que caminaban juntos hasta el salón de clases. Al entrar se percató de que el salón estaba algo vacío. Camino hasta su lugar, en el último asiento de la segunda fila del lado de la ventana. Miro al cielo, tan azul como otros días. Fue imposible evitar que la mirada del rubio se presentara en sus pensamientos, sonrió, porque le encantaba esa cálida mirada que nadie tenía.

-Vaya, al fin sonríes-. Comento Ino, al momento en que se sentaba junto a ella. Sakura se sobresaltó, ni cuenta se había dado en que momento había entrado, ni en qué momento el salón estaba casi lleno.

-Cerda, me asustaste

-Me alegra que estés siguiendo mis consejos-. Dijo la rubia, ignorando el comentario de la pelirosa, mientras le revolvía el cabello.

-No exactamente, solo es una nueva semana y en verdad espero que sea mejor.

-Solo hay que intentar dar el primer paso-. Aconsejo Ino-. Sé que es difícil, pero tú puedes…

-Gracias cerda

-Por nada Frentezota. Ahora cuéntame, porque huiste tan deprisa el viernes. ¿Era para escapar de romeo y Julieta?

Sakura encarno una ceja ante el mal apodo que les dio. suspiro lentamente, su amiga no tenia remedio.

-Si pero no salió como esperaba- murmuro, recordando aquel horrible incidente.

-¿No? Y dime, porque fallo tu plan, si saliste más rápido que un ladrón después de robar un banco.

-En verdad Ino, debo felicitarte, me encantan tus increíbles comparaciones -. menciono, sarcásticamente sakura. ino formo un puchero con su boca - La vida me odia

-Eh…

-¡Pero que tonterías dices!-. Ambas chicas miraron a la entrada, no había que ser tan inteligente para saber de quien se trataba.

El rostro de Sakura se ilumino al verlo entrar, con la sonrisa de siempre. Sin embargo, no estaba solo. Detrás del entraba Hinata, a quien le sostenía la mano. Y para su mala suerte también estaba aquel odioso azabache.

-Hablando del rey de roma-. Murmuro Sakura. Ino le miro confundida ante el comentario.

-Ohayo Sakura chan, Ino chan-. Saludo la ojiperla, para después sentarse una silla adelante de ella.

-Hola Hina chan-. Contesto Ino.

-¡Sakura chan mira quien estará con nosotros!-. Chillo eufórico el rubio, mientras señalaba al azabache. Ino entrecerró los ojos, aquel chico era…

-¡¿Sasuke kun?! Vaya te vez increíble-. Alago Ino sorprendida.

-Hey Ino deja de babear-. Bromeo Naruto

-Tranquilo Naruto, no te pongas celoso-. Ataco Ino, mientras le golpeaba el costado del rubio con su codo.

-¿Que insinuase Ino?-. Pregunto Naruto

Sakura solo miraba el espectáculo al igual que Sasuke y Hinata. Naruto era un idiota.

Las clases pasaron normal, a excepción de que en cada clases Sasuke tuvo que presentarte y como de costumbre la audiencia femenina aplaudió más de lo debido.

al parecer, hay cosas que nunca cambian, pensó la pelirrosa.

.

.

-acabo de tener una magnífica idea-. Comento el rubio, mientras caminaba junto a Sasuke y Sakura, rumbo a la cafetería.

-Vaya, me voy por unos años y tú ya eres inteligente-. Susurro Sasuke.

-Teme… bueno como sea-. Dijo el rubio-, que les parece Salgamos este fin de semana, será divertido, la pasemos bien

-lo siento, tengo planes-. Respondió la pelirosa, mientras se adelantaba de sus compañeros. No es que los tuviera, simplemente no quería salir con romeo y Julieta, como los llamara Ino, y con Sasuke

-Es una lástima-. resoplo el rublio-, yo quería que saliéramos los tres como en los viejos tiempo

-¿los tres?-. susurro sakura, deteniéndose a mirar el rubio.

Pareciera que kamisama quería recompensarla. Su mirada se ilumino, sin embargo no podía parecer desesperada.

-¿segura que no puedes?-. insistió el rubio, con ojos de cachorro regañado. La pelirrosa le miro y parpadeo, coloco su mano en el mentó, a modo de meditación.

-Bueno, quizás sí le digo a Ino cerda que…

-¡Oh, gracias Sakura chan! -. Chillo el rubio, interrumpiendo a la pelirrosa, abalanzándose sobre su amiga con los brazos abiertos- ¿Y tú que dices teme?

-Hmph…

-Tomare eso como un sí.

sin decir nada mas, siguieron caminando hasta la cafetería. Algo le decía que seria una larga semana.

-hola Naruto kun

-¡Hinata!-. chillo el rubio, abalanzadose a su novia. la peli rosa siguió caminando hasta que un chico de corte raro y cejas extremadamente pobladas le detuvo el paso. Tenia una flor en la mano, ofreciéndose a la chica.

-Sakura mi flor de cerezo-. Saludo el chico.

-lee-. pronuncio Sakura, a modo de saludo.

-Te vez más hermosa que siempre-. Alago el susodicho, mientras tomaba la mano de la chica para darle un beso-. ¿Dime tienes planes para este fin?

-lee deja de acosar a Sakura-. Dijo Ino, al momento que se acecaba a su amiga. Sakura suspiro aliviada, ese chico estaba loco, todo el tiempo era lo mismo-, ya ha dicho que no saldría contigo.

-No me rendiré, mientras la llama de la juventud aun este en mí.

Sasuke no pudo evitar reír ante la pose del chico, sin embargo, lee no lo pasó desapercibido.

-Tú-. Dijo apuntando al azabache ¿Cómo te llamas? Acaso eres mi rival. Debes saber que no te dejare ganar. Puedes ser guapo, pero no eres yo.

-Jajá-. Rio la pelirosa, más de lo debido, llamando la atención de ambos chicos-. Lo siento…

-Ella no tiene tanta suerte-. confeso el azabache, siguiendo con su camino.

Sakura le miro perpleja. ¿acaso, la había rechazado?

-¿Entonces es una cita?-. insistió

-¡Lee!

-Está bien, tenía que intentarlo. Pero te aviso que no me rendiré.

.

.

Su sonrisa no podía estar más grande de lo que estaba. Simplemente no podía ocultar aquella felicidad que sentia con tan solo pensarlo. Y la razón era simple. Pasaría una linda tarde junto a su rubio amigo, sin Hinata, los dos, en el parque de diversiones de la ciudad, como en los viejos tiempos. Llevaba unos jeans de color negro, ajustados, con una blusa verde al igual que sus convers. Nada podia salir mal.

Aunque claro, no todo era perfecto, pues el Uchiha también los acompañaría. Después de todo, se podria decir que habian sido... compañeros. Faltaba poco para llegar, cuando diviso una melena negra. Suspiro lentamente y siguio caminando, hasta detenerse junto a el.

Sasuke tenia lo ojos cerrados, y ni siquiera se molesto en abrirlo, mucho menos cuando sakura se sentó junto a el.

-Hola-. saludo la pelirrosa

-Hmph... Hola-.

Un incómodo silencio de formo. La pelirosa sentía la necesidad de hablar para llenar aquel incomodo silencio. Mientras Sasuke, parecía no notarlo, pues seguia con los ojos cerrados.

-Y… ¿Cómo has estado?-. Pregunto la pelirosa, rompiendo con aquel silencio.-. Escuche que china, es un bonito lugar... y...

El pelinegro abrio los ojos y encaro a la chica, encarnando una ceja, para después regresar la vista al frente, sin decir nada. Sakura bajo la mirada, él era imposible.

-No tiene por qué hablar conmigo solo para llenar el silencio. Sé que no te interesa saber qué es lo que hice, ni mucho menos como estoy.

-No es así. Quiero hablar contigo, se supone que somos… ¿amigos?-. Dijo dudosamente, deteniéndose a pensar. ¿En realidad eran amigo?-. Quiero saber que hiciste, como te fue. Tenías amigos,

-Bien-. Asintió el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que la miraba-, ya que somos "amigos"… y tienes tantas ganas de platicar, ¿porque no me dices?… ¿porque aún no se lo confiesa? Sinceramente sentí que lo harías desde el momento en que me fui. Esperaba llegar y encontrármelos siendo novios.

-¿de qué hablas?

-Hmph, hablamos del dobe, podría caer un meteorito a la tierra y el no se enteraría, al menos que este lo golpeara.

-Creo que exageras

-vale, el caso es que si jamás le dices, nunca se dará cuenta-. explico sasuke, mientas regresaba la vista al frente. hubo silencio durante unos breves segundos, hasta que escucho la risa de la chica.

-Ósea, ¿tu… piensas que yo….? Estoy enamorada de Naruto?-. pregunto la pelirrosa soltando pequeñas risas nerviosas. el azabache le miro nuevamente, como si estuviera loca.

-¿No es así?-. Indago-. sea como sea , solo es un consejo de amigos… pero si no es así…

-Lo que me faltaba, que tú me dieras consejos de amor-. Murmuro la chica, mientras se ponía de pie. Sakura le miro fijamente.- Dime, ¡cuantas novias has tenido para saber, cuando una chica gusta de ti? O para creer que

-Las suficientes-. interrumpió el moreno-, para saber que tu estas enamorada de el. No tienes porque mentirte a ti misma, es mejor decir la verdad.

-Tu crees que es fácil-. grito la peli rosada-. Yo no puedo decirle a Naruto que yo…

-¿Qué es lo que no me puedes decir, Sakura chan?

el vello de la piel se le erizo, tanto que cerro los ojos. Sasuke miro al rubio que se encontraba detras de la peli rosada.

-Vamos sakura, que tienes que decirme, somos amigos. Puedes decirme lo que sea-. aeguro el rubio, tomando la mano de su amiga, para que lo mirara. sin embargo ella no lo hizo

-No es tan fácil Naruto. No es facil decirte, que yo...-. tartamudeo la pelirrosa, quizás el destino asi lo había decidido-. Naruto yo…

.

.

.

**¿Reviews?**

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Nuharoo: En verdad, gracias, me pone feliz que te guste la historia :D, espero siga siendo asi. Gracias**

**kurosaki yu: Me agrada que te agrade mi mente, ella te agradece tambien. Jeje y espero te siga agradando, Gracias!**

**Estrella 11: Gracia spor seguri mi historia. :D No te preocupes, Naruto ama a Hianta, por lo que abra NaruHina... pero... :S**

**Nos leemos Hasta la proxima :D**


End file.
